Our Love Is All I Need
by The Wolf That Never Howled
Summary: It started with a vacation to bring them together than a trip down memory lane, follow Emma and Regina as they remember a time before they had drifted apart. Follow Chloe and Hope through their secrets, curses, love life, and the worst of all their destiny. Follow and find out why the two care so much about the Story Brooke, and it's not just the people. cover- Benjamin Lamber
1. Chapter 1

Emma and Regina had fought before and soon enough Emma and the couch became enemies so Emma started to lay on the couch and wait for a few minutes before sneaking up to the guest room and sleeping in there and Regina never found out until a certain fight that made the two grow closer. Emma had had a long day at work and just wanted to have a beer, a nice dinner maybe a steak, and spend some time with her wife but of course, the universe just couldn't let that happen. Recently Regina had become curious about the long midnight hours Emma spent out and started to accuse Emma of cheating, Emma had told her it was because of paperwork and house break in's but Regina didn't believe her and ever since their fights have gotten bad, bad to the point they had to have Henry stay over at the Charmings every night. As soon as Emma walked into the house Regina started to ask her why she was out so late leading them to fight. Emma made herself dinner and laid down on the couch and waited for Regina to fall asleep when Emma was sure Regina was asleep she started to sneak up to the guest room but stopped when the thought of ice cream entered her head. Emma walked over to the door put on her boots, red leather jacket, and her gray beanie. Emma closed the door behind her as she started her walk to the grocery store. When Emma reached the white column house she and Regina lived in with Henry she stopped and looked at the white house. As soon as Emma's right foot was over the threshold she was slapped in the faces, Emma rubbed her cheek as she looked up at her wife. "What was that for?"

"You cheated," Regina yelled at Emma as she started hitting her.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked as she blocked her faces from her wife's vicious attacks.

"You left so you could go see her," Regina said as tears ran down her face and she continued with her vicious attacks.

"What? I left to get ice cream." Emma said as she held up the bag that held the ice cream.

Emma looked Regina in the eyes and could tell she didn't believe her. Emma sighed and showed her the reseat and walked past her to the kitchen. While Emma was putting the ice cream away Regina had walked in and now stood behind her. Emma turned around to meet Regina face to faces and watched as she leaned in to kiss her but was stopped when Emma turned away. "Look, I'm sorry," Regina said as she laid her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma shrugged Regina off of her shoulder and started her walk to the guest room as Regina followed her when Emma went to step into the guest room she was stopped in her tracks by Regina's hand on her wrist. "Regina let go," Emma said as she turned around. Regina answered with a shack of her head. Emma frowned and ripped her arm out of Regina's grip. That night the two went to bed alone and sad.

***Next Day***

Emma was trying to get some of the paperwork Regina had asked her to get done so she could try and prevent another fight, but it was hard to work when she was so angry at Regina. Emma usually let Regina's jealous fights go but you could only take so much. Emma had gotten through half of the paperwork and decided to go out for lunch and when she came back to the station she found Regina looking through the paperwork on her desk. Emma stopped and watched in anger as Regina picked up a piece of paperwork for a new cruiser. Emma walked into her office as soon as Regina set the paperwork down. "What are you doing in my office?" Emma asked as she gathered up all of the paperwork and put it away in the drawer on her desk. "I brought you lunch," Regina answered as she raised a bag.

"I just had my lunch," Emma said.

"Oh, then I guess I brought you your snack or dinner or something," Regina said as she set the bag down on Emma's desk.

"Thanks," Emma said as she looked through the bag.

"Yeah…" Regina trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"I um, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about last night." Regina stopped and looked at Emma waiting for approval. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried that you'll stop loving me." Emma looked Regina in the eyes and pulled her close. "I will always love you," Emma said as she hugged Regina. Regina leaned back enough to look Emma in the eyes. "I love you."

Emma smiled. "I love you too." Emma leaned in and kissed Regina passionately. "How about we eat this lunch together?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled and nodded.

***Later That Night***

Emma walked into the living room to find Regina sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and deep in thought. "Regina? You okay?" Emma asked as she shrugged out of her jacket and sat down next to her. "I was just waiting for you," Regina said before taking a sip of her wine. Regina turned towards Emma and pecked her on the lips. "Are you sure?" Emma asked as she pulled Regina onto her lap. "I'm just tired," Regina answered as she set her glass on the table nearly falling before wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and put her head in her neck. "Ya want to head to bed?" Emma asked as she started to rock in hopes that maybe her wife would fall asleep and she could easily carry her to her bed and then slip into the guest room and be able to avoid the hassle of getting Regina to stay in bed and away from the wine, the guest room, and her so she could sleep. "No, I just want to sit right here with you in your arms unless you want to sleep in our room with me and not this couch even though you only stay on it for maybe 3 minutes and then you sneak into the guest room," Regina said as she stared and smiled at the wide eyes of her wife. Emma averted her eyes to the floor as she cleared her throat, Emma took a deep breath before looking back down at Regina to see her smiling amused by how her wife had acted when she was caught red-handed. "Regina, I need time to think," Emma said sadly.

"Emma I'm sorry, I'm sorry of about what I did and I can make it up," Regina said as she sat up with fear in her voice.

"Regina, do you even know how to make it? Do you even know what you did?" Emma said anger creeping into her tone.

Regina looked Emma in the eyes as sadness took over her eyes slowly, "...No." Regina looked away from Emma as her voice was corrupted by sadness.

Emma chuckled before standing up with Regina in her arms, "I'm sorry" Regina said as she rubbed her nose along Emma's jaw. When Emma reached Regina's room she pushed the door open and sat Regina on her bed. "Okay, I'll leave you to do the rest," Emma said as she walked towards the door.

Regina quickly stood up almost falling but was caught by Emma before she reached the ground. "Stay, please," Regina said as she stroked her index finger along Emma's jawline. Emma sighed, "Fine."

Regina pulled away from Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed.

***Three Days Later***

Emma walked into her office with her lunch in hand to find Regina hunched over her computer typing. "Watcha doin?" asked Emma asked as she walked into her office.

Regina stood straight as soon as she heard Emma, "Nothing."

"Really, it looked like you were looking through my computer," Emma said as she walked closer to Regina.

Regina stepped back as she watched Emma look at the computer, "A cabin retreat?" Emma asked as she looked up at Regina.

Regina looked down at her feet, "Yeah...I was hoping that maybe you'd agree to go away with me."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Emma said as she stood up straight and walked to Regina. Emma took Regina in her arms and looked her in her eyes, "I'd love to go away with you." Emma said as their lips brush against each other, Regina smiled before pressing their lips together and quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I should have asked before I...before I kissed you," Regina pulled herself away from Emma's arms and started to back away from her. "No, no it's okay. I liked-no no I didn't like it," Emma said pausing, Regina's eyes went wide with horror. "_She-she doesn't love or want me anymore,_" Regina thought before she started to head for the door, Emma grabbed Regina before she could get to the door and pulled her into her embrace, "I loved it," Emma said her lips brushing Regina's right earlobe, Regina shivered as Emma's words sunk in. Emma kissed Regina on her ear snapping her out of her thoughts.

***Three Days Later***

Emma put the last bag in the back of her yellow bug as Regina walked out of the door of the mansion, "Regina, is that another bag?" Emma asked begrudgingly.

"Yes," Regina said as she walked to the passenger side door.

"Regina, I just put everything away," Emma said throwing her head back.

"Relax Emma it is just the snack bag," Regina said as a warm smile grew on her face. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and with a pout on her face said, "Why do we need snack's we can just stop on the way."

"Emma it is a 3-hour drive until we see any type of source of food and the full drive is almost 16 hours and with your teenager like stomach you'll probably going to be hungry within 3 minutes if we're lucky," Regina said putting her right hand of Emma's. Emma looked at the bag for a minute before leaning forward to grab the bag but only to have her hand swatted away from her by Regina's hand, "You eat only when you need to." Regina said frowning.

"But-but I am hungry," Emma said reaching for the bag again only to have her hand swatted away by Regina's hand once again, "Gina," Emma whined as she tried to reach the bag again but this time instead of swatting her hand away Regina turned around in Emma's arms and slammed Emma into the bug, "Em-ma darling I'm only going to tell you one more time, you can have some when your hungry," Regina said frustrated with her wife.

"Okay, if I knew this is how you act after 5 day's of no making love I would have done this a long time ago," Emma said smirking.

Regina smiled before grabbing Emma by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down to her level, Emma and Regina were now face to face with their foreheads touching Regina said, "Keep talking like that and we won't be making love for a long time." Regina said smiling. Regina pushed off of Emma and got into the passenger seat."Wow...that's my wife," Emma said happily before walking her way over to the driver side and climbing in.

***Three Hours Into The Drive***

Emma ran her hand over Regina's face as she slept. Regina had woken to the feeling of Emma's light touch. "Emma shouldn't your eyes be on the road," Regina said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"My eyes were on the road even though I wanted to look at something else," Emma said smiling broadly.

"whether or not your eyes were on the road just keep your eyes on the road," Regina said as she shifted to her left side and scooted closer to Emma putting her head on Emma's shoulder. "For someone who wants me to keep my eyes on the road, I would have expected you to know that I need both my arms to drive," Emma said as a smirk made its way onto her face.

***The First Stop***

Emma and Regina came upon a diner/gas station and stopped for some food and after learning that their almost 16-hour drive was actually a multiple day drive directions and a map.

"What?" Regina asked frustrated. Regina then looked to Emma with anger in her eyes ready to yell at her about stopped when Emma started to speak, "Hey can we get a map? We seem to be lost considering we just found out that our drive is a number of days depending on how long we sleep, how many stops we make and how much time we spend at the stops." Emma asked in a strong gentle tone.

"Sure, you can get as much food as you need until the next stop," the cashier said as he started for the back. Emma nodded at the cashier before she turned around. Regina stopped her leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll get the coffee and the healthy snacks and you get the unhealthy snacks you want?" Regina asked as she ran her hand up and down Emma's left arm.

"Yeah, also pillows and blankets and other stuff for when we stay in hotels or just can't make it to a hotel in time for a bed," Emma said.

Regina looked at Emma skeptically, "Did you know about the drive Em-ma?" Regina asked as she grabbed Emma by the collar of her red leather jacket.

"I check out the drive before we started packing and saw that it would take three maybe more days depending on how long we take at these stops," Emma said nervously.

"Stops?" Regina asked.

"There are several stops along the way including hotels and motels and towns," Emma said smiling as she continued, "But if we don't take a lot of time we should be there within three maybe four days again depending on the time we spend at the stops, motels, hotels, getting food, and sleeping. We may not reach a hotel or motel or a city we will have to sleep in the car so I suggest we find a store that carries pillow and blankets," Emma said leaning in close to Emma. Regina and Emma stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before smashing their lips together and quickly pulled away, "We should start getting everything," Emma said looking into the brunette's eyes.

"Yeah," Regina said nodding.

***A Drive-In a Bug***

Emma and Regina walked out of the gas stations store and to the bug. "Okay, so I'll get the gas and you get the car ready and check that we have everything?" Emma asked as she unlocked the car and put the bags she had in her hands in the back seat of the car.

"Okay," Regina said as she did as Emma did. Emma walked back into the gas station to pay for the gas while Regina started to check the bag to make sure that they had everything. Emma walked out of the gas station to find Regina pulling a slim jim out of a bag, "Hey, you gone eat that?" Emma asked as she hugged Regina from behind.

"No, I was just getting it out for you," Regina said smiling.

"Why?" Emma asked as she turned Regina around to face her in her arms.

"Because I know you'll be hungry and I didn't want you to reach in the back of the car while your driving," Regina said deadpanning. Emma smiles as she grabs the slim jim out of Regina's hand gently before getting in the car. Emma took a bite of a slim jim, "So we're going to have to go left on until we hit a lane going onto the interstate and take the fourth right exit," Regina said looking at the map and her phone.

"Okay thanks, Gina," Emma said as she set her slim jim on the center console before starting the car and pulling out of the gas station.

[x]

They had been driving for hours and were now stopping at a motel.

"Emma, get off of the bed until I check for bed bugs," Regina said as she pocked Emma in the belly earning a reaction from Emma's muscle but not from Emma, "Emma? Emma?" Regina groaned before grabbing Emma by the ankle's and started to pull. Emma lifted her head and looked back at Regina as she started to pull her off of the bed, "Regina. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to check for bed bugs," Regina said pulling with all her might, Emma was pulled all of the rest of the way off of the bed and on to the floor, "Ow," Emma whined as she rubbed her back. Regina stood up straight, "Okay, we're fine,"

"You couldn't have asked me?" Emma asked as she stood up and started to walk over to Regina.

"You were asleep," Regina answered pulling Emma into her.

"So you couldn't have woken me up?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around Regina and rested her forehead on her's.

"I tried but you were deep asleep," Regina said as she rubbed her noise against Emma's.

"Oh, sorry," Emma said as she leaned in and kissed Regina passionately. Regina pulled away from Emma after a few minutes and smiled up at Emma "Want to go to bed and cuddle while we watch tv?" Emma asked as she rubbed her noise against Regina's jaw.

"Yeah," Regina said pulling Emma's head off of her jaw and hugging her.

**Author's note: this story will be continued I just thought that I haven't written in a while so I thought why not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Disclaimer I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

_**Story Background:**_

_**This story takes place during Hopes life and Hook and Emma's have been married but had to go through a divorce after Emma and Regina found out that Hope wasn't the only child that was born when Hope was...and Hope had-has a twin sister named Chloe and that Chloe had no trace of Hooks genes but a huge trace of Emma and Regina's genes, Hook and Emma decided that maybe a divorce was the best in the end. And ever since then Emma has been trying to get Regina to go out on one date.**_

***Years Before***

"Please just one date?" Emma asked as she followed Regina to her office.

"No Sheriff Swan, I don't mix business with...pleasure…" Regina said blushing.

"Why we know this is true love, no one can make a child like we did if they weren't true loves," Emma said as she stepped in front of Regina. Regina stopped and looked Emma in the eyes a smile making its way to Regina's face as she ran her hand up Emma's arm to her face, "Because you are the birth mother of my son and I can't...I can't date you without his okay and besides, I already had my true love," Regina said trying to walk around Emma but only to have her arm grabbed by the women and to be pulled into her embrace. "You can have more than one true love," Emma said smiling.

"And how would you know that?" Regina asked beginning to become frustrated with the blonde.

"Because humans don't have magic but they do have true love and so do we and if they can have more than one true love then we can too," Emma said brushing her lip over Regina's.

"Emma...I'm just not ready yet," Regina said moving her lips away from Emma's and resting her forehead against Emma's shoulder. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina hugging her tightly.

***Present Day***

Emma had been lost in her thoughts about her and Regina's relationship before they had gotten married that she hadn't noticed that her wife had walked into the station and into her office and was now by her side until Regina started to trail kisses from the bottom of Emma's neck up to Emma's lips. Emma snapped out of her thought as soon as Regina's lips touched her neck she just wanted to see how far her wife would take it since it was their anniversary and she usually saves the kissing for their cuddle/movie/one night alone time and if they want to lovemaking. "Hey," Emma said as her lips touched Regina's.

"Hey, Snow and David want to meet us at Granny's," Regina said standing up straight and walking towards the door of Emma's office stopping when her hand was on the doorknob, "Aren't you coming sheriff?" Regina asked looking over her shoulder.

Emma froze for a few minutes asking herself how someone could fall in love with someone, even more, when you've fallen in love with someone as much as a person can fall in love with someone before answering her wife, "Yeah, yeah I'm My Queen," Emma said with a smile. Regina returned the smile before walking out of the door leaving the door open for her wife.

***Granny's Diner***

Emma and Regina walked into Granny's diner to Snow waving them over, Emma and Regina reluctantly sat down in the booth with the couple. "Why are you waving us over like a monkey?" Regina said frustrated with the women.

"I just wanted to make sure you would find us…" Mary Margret said trailing off.

"And…" Emma said smiling knowing her mom had more to say.

"And...I wanted payback for lying about your anniversary." Snow said into her coffee cup.

"But we really didn't," Regina and Emma both said in unison.

"What do you mean?" David asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we technically have two since we got married 3 days before we got married in front of all our family and the place we were going to get married was actually where we had our first honeymoon," Emma said before taking a sip from her hot cocoa, Regina jabbed Emma in her ribs with her elbow.

"Emma," Regina warned.

"What!" everyone asked.

Regina and Emma looked at each other for a few minutes before taking a sip of their cocoa and coffee. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a woman with brown hair and green eyes wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans ripped at the knees, black steel toe boots, a grey bridged white-sided and red buttoned pair of Skullcandy headphones, and a white tank top and with an expressionless place and everyone's eyes on her, "Am I interrupting something?" asked the woman, Emma and Regina looked the girl over and saw the sword with an apple burned into the bottom of the blade closest to the handle. The woman's eyes locked with Emma and Regina's eyes and a smirk quickly made its way to her lips and as quick as it appeared it disappeared and the woman walked over to a booth next to the door on the door's right and sat down. "Chloe…" everyone looked at Emma and Regina as they whispered the woman's name before looking back at Chloe. "Can you all stop looking at me it is really annoying and disturbing," Chloe said as she looked out the window. Everyone watched as Ruby walked over and asked Chloe what she would like. "A cup of cocoa please and thank you," Chloe said smiling up at the Ruby.

"What a Charming smile," said a female voice.

"What do you want wolf?" Chloe asked the woman.

"Rose," the woman said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah whatever, you still didn't answer my question," Chloe said as she played with her fingers as Rose sat down. Ruby walked away looking at Rose the whole way to the counter.

"I need your help finding Hope," Rose said as she drew figure eight's on the table with her index finger.

"Excuse me did you just say, Hope?" Mary Margret asked with hope in her voice and a smile on her face. Rose looked up at Snow first and Snow instantly saw the resemblance between her, Ruby, and Dorothy. Then Chloe looked up and Snow froze. "Can we help you?" Chloe asked as she turned towards Snow.

"Chloe…?" Snow asked trailing off as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah? How do you know my name?" Chloe asked as she clenched her fist. Emma and Regina walked over to Mary Margret to see what was wrong. When the two walked up to Mary Margret their eyes instantly landed on Chloe, when Chloe's eyes met the two woman's eyes her face darkened, she frowned, her eyes grew darker, and she was clenching her fist so hard that her knuckles turned white. Chloe stood up so fast her knee bumped the table causing her cup of cocoa to jump in place and spill all over the place, Chloe grumbled as she quickly grabbed a couple of napkins and started to clean up the mess she had made as Emma, Regina, and everyone else watched with a smile on their faces and the curiosity of the women in their eyes. Chloe looked up to grab more napkins and saw that everyone was watching her and the embarrassment instantly disappeared and turned into anger, Chloe finished cleaning up the mess and quickly left with David, Snow, Emma, and Regina following close behind. Chloe stopped at a black muscle car and took out keys and said, "Leave me alone," as she got in the car, the engine roared to life before quickly speeding away.

_**Authors note: This is where it all began, the story will mostly be written from the start and go back to the vacation Emma and Regina are taking oh and by the way, this chapter was 4 pages and if that is too short just tell me and I try to up it. This story is originally about Chloe and Hopes adventure in love and Emma and Regina's adventure in love a bit but this story is going to be mostly about Chloe and Hope from this chapter on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Emma, Regina, David, and Mary Margret had been driving around town trying to find Chloe for hours now, soon the team of four decided to hang out at the sign that read "Leaving StoryBrooke." "What time is it?" Emma asked as she yawned. Regina covered her mouth as she yawned with her frown on her faces, "Stop doing that,"

"Hey, it is a natural thing to yawn," Emma said looking Regina in her eyes with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes but it is also rude to yawn without covering your mouth, dear," Regina said with her own smug smirk. Emma's smug smirk fell all together and not because of what Regina said really it was just because she said: "dear" not "darling". "Don't call me that," Emma said as she turned away from Regina and up the street. Regina looked at her wife confused then realized that she was upset that she had called her "dear" and not her usual "darling. "Emma-darling, look at me," Regina said as she brushed Emma's chin with her index finger and thumb noticing that her wife tried to lean into her touch but failed when Regina's index finger and thumb returned to her thigh and a wine arouse from Emma, David and Mary Margret had decided to go to granny's hoping that maybe Chloe would show up there so Emma and Regina were alone in a car that was small and yellow. Emma smiled before turning to Regina expecting her to give her the usual "I'm sorry" kiss but Regina didn't she wasn't even facing her way. Regina was looking down the road, "_Is she...is she teasing me?_" Emma asked herself. "_She never teases me, does she even know how to tease?_"

"Hey idiot, is she kissing you right now?" Emma's conscious asked her.

"_No," _Emma answered the voice.

"Then. She. Is. Teasing. **YOU**. Idiot." the voice said as if it was obvious which it was.

"Regina?" Emma asked as she reached her hand over to take Regina's hand in hers.

"Hmm?" Regina hummed.

"Look at me, please," Emma said squeezing the other women's hand gently. Regina faces Emma with a smile of confusion upon her face, "Yes?" Emma leaned in about to kiss Regina when there was a knock on her window. When Emma turned to rage at the interrupting person but came face to face with Chloe. "Chloe…?" Emma trailed off.

"What are you two doing kissing out here, you do know that teenagers come out here to do the same thing and if they see you it will ruin their lives and they will never kiss anyone ever again," Chloe said pointing at the two. Suddenly there was the sound of a tire popping and a car skidded to a right in front of them. "Ah, right on time," Chloe said as she pushed away from the yellow bug and walk over to the car as a man got out with a gun and shot at her, the bullet missed when Chloe leaned barley at all to the right as she continued to walk over to the man taking out her own gun and shooting the man in the arm. The man looked at his arm as he dropped the gun and his body hit the car and he started to slid down it he said with a sick smile on his face, "They work, the tranquilizers work?"

"Yeah, they also work on people like witches, werewolves, and everything that is magic and or immortal," Chloe said with a proud smile on her faces, "You did good doctor,"

"Wait, that means...I could modify-"

"Them to stop magic from existing. Yeah, but that would mean you'd be killing everyone in this town," Chloe said cutting off the doctor and pointing towards StoryBrooke.

"So?" the Doctor said laughing not understanding why she cared about what happened to this town sure the women cared about animals and the environment that was understandable but a town full of magic the thing that ruined her life, why? "Do you remember when I told you about magic? How I said that if I could just find the town where my family was, where my sister was I would do anything to keep them safe and alive," Chloe asked the doctor.

"Yes, from magic, if we kill magic your family will be safe," the doctor said happily not making the connection on what the young lady was about to say because of is foggy brain caused by the tranquilizer slowly taking affect.

"No, it won't," Chloe said a dark look started to take over her eyes as she noticed the signs of the tranquilizer taking effect.

"What? What's happening to your eyes?" asked the doctor as he slowly started to slip away. The doctor watched as Chloe dropped the tranquilizer gun and pulled out a knife.

"Destroying magic or as you say "killing" magic will also kill my family, I mean one of my mothers is the former Evil Queen and the other is the product of love or also known as the daughter of "Snow White and Prince Charming", and if we killed magic since they are from a world of magic and the one is the product of love not only will they be killed but everyone and their stories will die because she is the savior and her belief literally keeps them and their stories alive,"

"What...what, what are you going to do with that knife?" asked the doctor as his eyes began to fill with tears and get heavy as he started to fall asleep.

"Oh this, nothing that will hurt you," Chloe said as she raised the knife to the night sky. The doctor flinched as thunder clapped in the distance. Chloe smiled before throwing the knife in the air and catching it by the handle and holding it like a spear. Chloe spoke a spell under her breathe her voice slowly getting louder, another thunderclap sounded in the distance before Chloe yelled, "_Send this man back to the land without magic where he belongs and will be safe with his friends and his family without the memory years of study on the power of magic or a single memory of this day_," Chloe leaned back and threw the knife towards a field, the knife was hit with thunder as hit headed for the ground, thunder and lightning soon were in the sky and intertwining with each other soon a storm was brewing and then it all mixed together and mad a sword that shot its self into the road and impaled its self into the concrete and caught on fire that soon turned into a flaming circle, by the time the circle had appeared the doctor had fallen into a deep sleep. Chloe sighed and she walked over to the doctor picked him up and carried him over to the circle with ease, "I'm sorry doc but you got kids and you can't be dying on them, not yet, not this young," Chloe said with tears in her eyes and she spoke another spell under her breath and put her hand on the mans head throughout the spell moved it to the mans heart, "_Protect this man and his family from magic and disease, this man dies of old age, curse the name Haze with the curse of health and the death of old age,_" Chloe removed her left hand from doctor Haze bent down and set the man in the circle of flames. Chloe stepped back from the Circle of Flames and watched as it disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: So I'm writing this while I'm bored so if this is bad...blame it on my boredom or...me I guess. Also, you'll get to see a little more into Chloe's life and you'll get to meet Hope, also she will be as I would think she would be like so this will most likely not going to be accurate so…..Also, I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters.**

Chloe turned around and looked at Emma and Regina in their car and waved, suddenly there was silver yellowish color smoke surrounding Chloe then there was no more Chloe.

[x] Three Days Later [x]

Emma and Regina had been talking and theorizing on what had happened during the three days they hadn't seen Chloe. Suddenly the two were thrown out of their own separate trances when Mary Margret screamed the whole way to their booth, "Emma, Regina, Chloe was spotted at the troll bridge," Mary Margret said trying to catch her breath. Emma and Regina only took 3 seconds to look at each other before grabbing their coats and running to Emma's bug.

[x] Troll Bridge [x]

Emma's yellow bug screeched to a halt at the right side of the bridge. The two mothers jumped out of the yellow bug not caring about the fact that they hadn't cared to close their car door that had been clouded with worry at about the time their feet hit the pavement, the concerned mothers ran all the way to Chloe again not caring about the fact that they were basically suffocating themselves while Chloe rested her head on her crossed arms while looking down at the small lake or pond.

[x] The eyes of Chloe [x]

My life has been heck tick no crazy no chaotic...crazy, my life has been crazy ever since I stupidly drove my a...butt into a town full of fairytale characters that ask you what its like to be the daughter of the formal evil queen and the savior who is also the product of love aka prince charming and snow white. Lately I've been trying (I can't stress the trying) to hide or avoid being seen by my...by Regina and Emma but that's kind of hard to avoid someone when everyone in the town is constantly pointing you out to that person, to someone that is close enough to that person meaning they could tell the person or their...your...grandparents. Anyway, avoiding them brought me here to a...bridge...a..troll bridge thinking about my life choices and how I'm going to save-

"I'll be taking that!" a voice said as they ran past Chloe at amazing speeds and somehow slowing down enough for them to pickpocket Chloe for her ring. The person barely got three inches away from Chloe before being grabbed by the wrist, the person looked over her shoulder in shock and confusion, "Huh…?" I held the girl with my right hand my left hand never leaving its place on the edge of the bridge and my eyes never leaving the pond, I'm guessing your wondering how I knew it was a girl well the voice was a dead give away the girl didn't even bother to try and disc eyes. By the speed the girl could run at I'm guessing she was a werewolf. "Give me back my ring and you can go," Chloe said darkly her voice low as she removed her arm from the edge of the bridge.

"And why would I do that?" asked the girl. Chloe looked the girl in the eyes and realized that the girl wasn't a werewolf she just smelled like one meaning she was around them often or long enough for their scent to stick to her, her speed...that I don't know. I pulled out my knife and she flinched and moved back suddenly there was a pang pain the back of my skull "Get away from her," a voice spoke before growling. "_Werewolf._" I thought, I froze for a few minutes before putting my knife away and loosened my grip on the girl as I did I felt a hand reach into my pocket from behind me. I smiled at the girl in front of me as I let her go and turned around to face the werewolf…"_A girl…_" I smiled before tucking my hands in my pockets. "So, you both now have my rings what are you going to do with them? Pawn them?" Chloe asked. There was silence. "Can I at least have your names?" the two looked at me as if I thought they were idiots but I don't.

"Let's go," said the werewolf. The two ran off past me and I caught their scent, see I'm very different from my sister and that comes in handy in this situation cause now I can find them and get my rings back. Without worrying I turned back towards the small lake and rested my head on my crossed arms.

[x] Present Time [x]

Emma and Regina grabbed Chloe into a hug not noticing the blank stare she had on her face as she returned it

[x] The Next Day [x]

Chloe sat in the living room of the young Winter and Rebecca holding the rings the two had stolen from her last night, the door opened and in walked two shock women. Winter dropped the grocery bags she was holding while Rebecca started to growl. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you or anything oh and by the way I called off my guys," Chloe said as she rolled the two rings in her right-hand fidgeting with them.

"How did you find us?" asked Rebecca with a growl.

"Well as your landlord I came to check up on my building and by that I mean I've neem living in the penthouse and caught your scents and followed it here," Chloe said with a smile, "Now Winter would you mind asking Rebecca to stand down," Chloe half asked half said in a gentle voice. When Winter just stood there and Rebecca continued to growl, "Look I'm asking you to ask her to stand down because my guys over there," Chloe said as she pointed over to the left corner next to the door to two tall and big men who seemed unhappy that they couldn't hurt the women, "They are the type to see something in the same way as everyone else but will use as an excuse for something like killing two women just because they can," Chloe said with concern in her voice as she stood up and walked over to the two women. The two suddenly relaxed as they looked the stranger over, Chloe wore a grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress shirt and dress shoes. Rebecca and WInter looked at each other before suddenly jumping on Chloe

[x]


	5. Chapter 5

**Symptoms **

_There are signs for everything for illness, disease, anger, depression, grief, and love you just have to know the symptoms._

As soon as Chloe's back hit the floor the men in the corner stepped forward ready to harm the two women that had tackled their boss but stopped when Chloe put her right hand up and retreated back to their corner. Chloe's right hand was held to the floor as soon as the men retreated by Rebecca while her left hand was held above her head by Winter, the two women looked Chloe in the eye's curious about the woman. "You are not our landlord, Elenor is," Winter said as she looked the woman beneath her in the eyes with a frown on her faces.

"And how did you get in here?" Rebecca asked as she tightened her grip on Chloe's right hand.

"As I said I am your landlord well actually Elenor is but I own the building," Chloe said with a smug smile.

"Then why is Elenor our landlady?" asked Winter confused on how Chloe could own the building but not be the landlord or landlady.

"Well I am a business lady and I didn't grow up here as you did so I worked my way up to where I am now and bought buildings like these so I had at least a look in on how life is here," Chloe said looking around the apartment for a moment before looking back into the two women's eyes.

"What do you mean you didn't grow up here?" asked Rebecca with furrowed brows.

"I am the daughter of the mayor and sheriff, but I was dropped outside of StoryBrooke, quit aways too," Chloe said smirking up at the two women.

"What is "aways"?" asked Rebecca.

"Well if we're being specific...in the land without magic," Chloe said as her smirk quickly turned into a huge smile.

After what Chloe said the two girls looked at each other before standing up leaving Chloe laying there. "Thanks for the help," Chloe said as she stood up on her own. The two women said their sorry's as Chloe stood up straight, as the business women flashed the two a reassuring smile as she brushed herself off. "Boys," the two men perked up as a dog would at its owner, "Go home and enjoy your week off add on another day for me taking you away from your families," the two men smiled in appreciation at their boss before almost running for the door I mean don't get me wrong the two men and everyone that worked for the women loved her like family scratch that she was family but they also all had children and a wife or a husband and as much as they love her they love their family and want to spend as much time with them. "Hey," the men stopped in their tracks at the sound of their bosses voice, "Say hi to your families for me," Chloe said with a smile, the two men returned the smile and left in a hurry to get home to their families. Chloe turned to faces the two women with a blank face as she said, "I'll be in the penthouse if you need me," before leaving, on her way out Chloe set the two ring on the small square table next to the door. Now that they were alone Winter and Rebecca picked up their groceries and carried them into the kitchen so they could put them away.

[x] three weeks later, 3:00 am Wednesday [x]

Winter could not sleep no matter what position she was in weather it was on her side or her back or her belly and what really made her mad was the fact that she not only wanted to sleep but needed the sleep because of one this wasn't the first time in the last three weeks and two she had work in the morning, she soon gave up on falling asleep and rolled over on her left side to see if Rebecca was asleep, the two had been having the same problems causing Winter to sneak into her room at night generally at this time and scaring her half to death so to prevent Rebecca from having a heart attack and **DIEING** they started to just sleep in the same bed not that that wasn't normal they had grown up with each other and had had sleepovers. Winter found that Rebecca's eyes were closed, with a sigh Winter settled down and cuddled into her friends back to see if maybe that would help but was stopped when she heard her friend groggily say, "I'm still awake," making Winter smile to her self, Rebecca rolled onto her right side and pulled Winter closer with a soft sigh.

[x] Three Hours Later [x]

Cuddling didn't help and just laying there didn't help either because it allowed them to come to the conclusion that the reason they weren't able to sleep was that Chloe's scent was still stuck in their lungs, how after three weeks…? They didn't know, soon they were sick of it and just gave in to the instinct and need to be close to Chloe so at 6:03 the two women were at the door of the penthouse banging on the door and ringing the doorbell without mercy hoping that if the woman was asleep that she would wake up from the irritating actions, the two were lucky that the penthouse had no neighbors because the two were standing there continuing with their irritating actions for 5 minutes until the door finally flung open to a sleepless, cranky, irritated Chloe who was ready to pummel the irritating people but stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was. "Why are you two here at 6:08 in the morning?" Chloe asked as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

"We can't sleep," Winter answered with an innocent look as Rebecca nodded her head in agreement.

Chloe sighed as she looked at the two, "And what does that have to do with you standing outside my door ringing my doorbell and banging on the door at 6:08 in the morning?" Chloe asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well by the way that you look it seems that you are having the same problem," Rebecca answered. Chloe smiled before stepping out of the way so the two women could enter. The two women looked around as Chloe closed the door and followed her when she started to make her way back to her bedroom, once the three were in the bedroom Chloe crawled on the bed to the right side of the bed leaving the other two women to fight over who got the left side and who got the middle. In the end, Winter took the middle and Rebecca took the left side. When the three were settled in bed Winter turned towards Chloe and cuddled into her side while Rebecca put her arm around Winter and cuddled into her.

[x] The Next Day [x]

Chloe woke up to almost being suffocated by the two bodies that she shared the bed with, during the night Chloe had made her way into the middle of the bed and the two other women had somehow gotten at least half of their bodies each on her body which proved comfortable (again somehow) but now was suffocating her but that mit just be because of Winter's hand is on her face. Chloe slowly pealed herself away from the two women while trying not to wake either of them and surprisingly came out successful and head for the kitchen to make breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: If you don't like cursing or something well there is cursing….I don't know why I'm writing this...look it's hard to write when you aren't writing something the way you want to.**

Winter woke up to Chloe being gone and from the sound of the shower, Rebecca was taking a shower. Winter slowly crawled out of the only recent familiar bed and started towards the smell of food.

[x] Hope In The Wild [x]

Hope dove for cover as a tree caught on fire the source of the element you're wondering well its nothing but a very very very pissed off dragon. "You just had to piss off a damn dragon, oh no not an ice or water or an air-breathing dragon- a fucking **FIRE** breathing dragon," Neal said with anger. The man wasn't pissed at his niece he was just scared for his life and pissed that a fire breathing dragon was trying to kill him and his niece could understand that and if she was being honest, she didn't understand why the woman wanted to kill her all she did was have sex with her and try to leave without having to deal with her...well just her. "Can you think of any reason she would want to kill you?" Neal asked his niece will leaning to his right to see if he could get an idea of where the dragon lady was.

"Well, I did try to leave while she was asleep after we had had sex but I don't see why that would make her angry," Hope said still confused.

"Did you both had an understanding that all that you were doing is having a fun time?" Neal asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We didn't talk about it but I thought that she got the idea," Hope said shrugging.

"Oh she got the idea when you tried climbing out of her window," Neal said getting in his nieces face.

[x] Hope ComesTo Town [x]

Chloe walked into granny's and surprised everyone when she sat in the booth her grandparents were sitting in and took out her headphones and journal that she drew in, she hit play on her playlist and as usual, she moved one of the headphones behind her ear so she could hear someone if they started talking to her and began drawing. The woman's grandparents didn't know what to do they didn't want to talk to her and scare her away but they also didn't want to make her feel unwelcome by not talking to her so they settled on staring at her which was unsettling for the young adult. "Why are you staring at me?" Chloe asked looking up at the adults.

"Um...we...we just don't know how to take this," David answered with a nervous chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"Well you staring at me is really creeping me out and not helping me draw and I don't have it easy when it comes to drawing," Chloe said as she put her attention back on the page. Mary Margret and David smiled at their granddaughter before they continued eating their breakfast.

[x]

Chloe walked into her apartment as she had ever since she had arrived in StoryBrooke and bought the place, she walked in and dropped her keys in the key bowl while she closed the door, threw her shoes in front of the small square table and walked over to her couch and plopped down on her couch but something was different the tv remote wasn't next to her like she had left it, it was now in the hands of Rebecca. "Why are you in my house?" Chloe asked frowning.

"Uh, watching tv, duh," Rebecca said as she started to flip through the channels. Chloe continued to stare at Rebecca. After a few minutes of staring at Rebecca Chloe got up and walked to her room to go change, hoping that she was just dreaming or delusional. When Chloe walked back into the living room she found that Rebecca was still there but something was different she had moved, "_Why would she move_?" Chloe asked herself. Shrugging it off Chloe sat back down on the couch not even caring about the fact that the woman was in her house for a reason she didn't know. After a few minutes, Chloe felt the movement and suddenly Rebecca's head was on her lap. "Why…" Chloe sighed. "What are you doing?" Rebecca looked up at Chloe from her lap, "I'm relaxing," Rebecca deadpanned. Chloe sat there for a few minutes before going to say something to the women but was interrupted by the door swinging open. A small figure walked in with her arms full of grocery bags. Chloe went to stand but stopped when Rebecca yelled up to her, "Hey, I'm laying here!". Chloe stood up while gently moving Rebecca's head despite her warnings. Chloe got to Winter just in time. "Here, let me help you," Chloe said as she grabbed as many bags as she could. Chloe and Winter walked off into the kitchen with the grocery bags while Rebecca laid still on the couch trying her best to ignore the open door knowing that one of the other women would walk back into the room and notice it but after a few minutes past Rebecca decided to get up and do it herself. The door was almost closed when Rebecca noticed that Winter had dropped a few things and bags on her way on most likely not noticing her mistake Rebecca shrugged it off and went to pick up the items and bags. After picking up all of the items Rebecca turned back around towards the door but stopped when she noticed an item she hadn't picked up, "_Brownie mix?_" Rebecca asked herself with a smile. Rebecca walked back into the penthouse and into the kitchen and behind Chloe and Winter. Chloe turned around almost running right into Rebecca, Rebecca just stood there with a smile on her face while holding the box of brownie mix just under her chin. "...What?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: the rating is now T because well there is no reason for it to be rated M, but I will change it back if there is an actual reason for it to be rated M.**

[x]

"What?" Chloe asked confused about what the woman wanted. Rebecca frowned at the reaction she got from the woman so knowing that her friend would get the hint she turned towards Winter, Winter sighed "She wants you to make brownies," Winter said while turning to put away the milk. Chloe raised her eyebrows at that, "Hmm, well I can't bake so your out of luck," Chloe said to the woman still holding the box of brownie mix, Rebecca frowned again. Chloe gave the woman an empathetic smile before walking back towards the living room to watch tv leaving the other two women alone. Rebecca watched Winter as she got herself a drink with a curious look in her eyes and just Winters luck she turned around and almost ran right into the curious wolf. "Rebecca? Why are you standing right behind me? And what is with that look? What even is that look?" Winter asked the woman but it seemed like she either didn't hear her, notice she moved, or she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the woman. "Rebecca? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking," Rebecca answered back to the woman in front of her in a daze.

"And what is it that you were thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how such a good friend you are that you would bake these brownies for me," was all the woman said before shoving the box of brownie mix into the other woman unoccupied hand and ran as fast as she could without crashing into something or falling as she ran to join Chloe on the couch. Winter sighed before setting down her cup and turning to put the brownie mix away into the cabinet before picking up her drink and following Rebecca.

As the three women watched tv something was going through all of their minds "_Why hasn't she kicked us out?" "Why is she letting us stay here?" "Why haven't I kicked them out?" "Why are they still here? Why am I okay with them being here?"_. It had gotten late and they were all tired so as if they had been doing it for years Chloe started to help the two tired women towards her bedroom and surprisingly it felt natural sure she had trouble getting them there because they wouldn't stop straying off of the path she had set for them and the two continuously started to walk towards and into walls, doors, and at some point Winter had made her way into the bathroom near the living room and had almost given herself a swirlie, how Chloe had no idea but she didn't care she was just glad she had gotten there in time to stop her from putting her head in the toilet bowl. "What is wrong with you?" Chloe asked the women as she helped the woman to her feet and picked her up fully giving up on trying to get the woman to walk her way to the room. When Chloe walked out of the bathroom she had just gotten there in time to stop Rebecca from walking into the wall barely an inch away from the door to the bedroom. Chloe grabbed Rebecca's wrist gently and pulled her to her as gently as she could, "Rebecca, watch where you're going you almost walked into a wall," the woman didn't seem to care she was too busy burying her head into Chloe's abdomen. Chloe sighed and took Rebecca's hand in hers and lead her to the bedroom. When the three finally made it to the room Winter was already out cold and Rebecca was close to being knocked out cold while standing, Chloe noticed and got the three to the foot of the bed as fast as she could so she wouldn't have to worry about the woman falling asleep while standing and falling and hurting herself. As soon as the three made it to the foot of the bed Rebecca crawled her way up the bed and onto the left side of the bed. "_Yeah thanks for your help,_" Chloe thought with a sigh. Chloe managed to get Winter into the bed and her in the middle and just like last night the two women cuddled into her sides, with a sigh Chloe let sleep take over with a smile on her face.

[x] Weeks Later [x]

Chloe was the kind of person that would sleep into the late morning, she had a none planned out food schedule as if the words three meals a day meant nothing to her ears to her all she heard was breakfast (possibly), snack in between (possibly), lunch (definitely), most likely snacking in between launch and dinner, diner (definitely). And that was all she ate, probably not the most healthy way to live but she ate. After the night the three girls shared a bed Chloe's schedule changed, breakfast, launch, and dinner were all definites and snacking were only allowed if you ate breakfast, launch, and dinner. That's just how it worked, you also had to have at least one vegetable with dinner. This was all different to Chloe the fact that she's let someone in enough to let them change her lifestyle is mindblowing, the fact that she's let someone enough for them to be able to cuddle with her without her pushing you away is mindblowing to her, the fact that she has been comfortable with living with these women is...mindblowing to her. Chloe walked into the apartment to be engulfed in a hug with a small brunette and a tall raven. "Hi," Chloe,"

"Hi…, why are both of you hugging me?" Chloe asked as she tried to untangle herself from the two women but the two women's grips only tightened and their smiles grew wider and eyes more innocent. "What do you two want?" Chloe asked the two women smiled innocently as they let go of Chloe. The now able to move Chloe closed the door and walked into the kitchen to get a drink with both other women following. "Your mothers are nice," was all Rebecca said earning a light jab to her ribs. "Ow."

"What?" Chloe asked as she turned around.

{x} **Hope **{x}

In Granny's Diner Regina and Emma sat in a booth with Hook trying to figure out if Hook had any connection with Chloe, "She acts more like me," Hook said gesturing towards himself.

"Really? I always thought she acted more like mom,"

"Thank you, Hope," Regina said with a smug smile, Emma blushed while Hook smiled.

.

.

.

"**Hope**?!"

"That's my name don't wear it out," Hope smiled as she waved.

"How...what...why are you here, I mean not that I'm not happy to have you here but...I thought you were following in Henry's steps...you know...going off and finding your place in the world," Emma said in a hurry.

"Mmm, yeah, I was then I did then...I then... I messed it all up and lost it but now I'm fighting for it," Hope said proudly.

"Hmm, I thought you would have been back quicker," Chloe smirked.

"Chloe!" Hope jumped at her sister with a huge smile.

"Hey, smiley," Chloe said with a smile just as big as Hopes. Hope's smile grew bigger as she caught sight of the two women behind them. "So, are these the two women you've been writing to me about?" Hope asked as she pulled away from Chloe.

"Uhm, yeah, this is Winter and Rebecca," Chloe said gesturing towards the two. Hope walked up to the two with a hard look on her face, "So you are my sister's new "roommate's"?" Hope asked with air quotes.

"Um, yes?" Winter and Rebecca looked at Chloe questioningly. Chloe smirked as she nodded, the two started to turn red at the new development. "Yes, we are," the two women said in unison.

Hope started to smirk devilishly.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: sorry this chapter is so short, I had written it to set up the chapter I currently writing and completely forgot about it but I'm going to try and make the 9th chapter longer. ENJOY!**

Hope walked into Granny's Dinner and up to Emma, Regina, and Hook's usual booth. Hope stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Maleficent and her daughter Lily. Hope turned around and started to head for the door, "Hope?" Hope sighed "_Damn it, mom, you know why I can't be seen by her,_" Hope thought to herself.

"Hey, mom," Hope said walking up to the booth.

Regina smiled at Hope as she stood there ready to bolt for the door. "Hope, this is Maleficent and her daughter Lily," Regina said gesturing towards the two women. Hope smiled at the two and couldn't help but cast a spell to search for any sign of Ember. "Hey,"

"Em...Ember, um, how are you?" Hope jumped.

"Mmm, it's been three years and you still fear me charing you to a crisp," Ember said smiling.

"Hey, you try being chased by a dragon that's constantly spitting fire at you while you run for your life with your uncle by your side for the first dirt road out of the village, then try not being scarred for life," Hope said fear lacing her words.

"Um, I'm a dragon, I wouldn't be running away but towards the fire, well usually," Ember said with a smile. Hope smiled as her phone rang, "Ugh, it's my secretary," Hope said as she read the ID of the caller.

"So, you and Chloe did split?" Ember asked as she looked over Hope's shoulder.

"Uh, not really. We both worked more in two different parts of the business we ran together so we just both took over those parts over but partnered together to run the business more efficiently," Hope explained.

"What?"

"Chloe took over most of the paperwork and designing and other things like that while I took over more of the kind of things like negotiating in business deals, business traveling, and things like that but we do mix our things, like get our opinions and things like that,"

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews :)**

**THANK YOU TOO****…**

**Terri411, Sammii16, Jennifer Baratta, and all the guest's.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ember. The thing about Ember is that not only is she like me, broken, sad, searching for her place in the world, searching for her way in this world, and the possible glue to us...our soulmate. Too bad we...are each other's soulmates, I mean there's nothing wrong with her but me..., I've trusted more people I wish I didn't trust because in the end they always either walked out of my life or tried to kill me, and by the time I met her I had finally accepted that you can't trust everyone and I stupidly made the mistake of not trusting her. But maybe that's the best because she can give me so many things but I can't give her anything and now I have to face that, face the mistake I made and now I'm going to try and fix it.

{x]

"Ember, Ember please stop," Hope ran after the fleeing woman.

"Stop following me, Hope," the woman yelled back increasing her speed. Ember got farther away and ran into an alleyway, Hope followed quickly on her tail. Hope expected to see Ember running out of the other side of the alleyway but found Ember crouching against the building on their right groaning in pain. "Ember...?" Hope asked as she started to the walk to Ember's side, when there was no answer Hope's entire body filled with concern and worry for the other woman and her speed increased, "Ember?!" Hope's speed increased to a run until she was at her side. "Ember? Are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" Hope asked frantically.

"My ribs...when I was transported I was fighting another dragon and was hit out of the air by a fireball and when the portal opened here I landed in the forest and blacked out. When I woke up there was a pain that spread throughout my right side rib and arm," Ember explained through the pain. Hope looked Ember in the eyes and with a warm smile gentle ran her fingers over the area described to her, "Ow," Ember glared at the woman that had, without permission, caused the pain. "Sorry, I'm sorry I was just trying to get an idea of how much pain your feeling-"

"Well, ya could have just asked," Ember said trying her best to roll into herself.

"Ember...I need your permission to touch your ribs and arms so I can assess the damage or at least try and feel out if anything is broken, please," Hope said getting closer to Ember before sitting down next to her. Ember looked over her shoulder straight into emerald eyes, "I...okay," Ember faces Hope completely and held her arms out as a child would to their parent's, Hope couldn't help but smile warmly as she pulled Ember as close as she could but still be able to inspect the injuries. "Okay, I'm going to run my fingers over your ribs, tell me from one to ten on how bad the pain is, one being none and ten being there's enough pain that I want to punch you in the face," Ember nodded into the crook of Hope's neck.

Ember whimpered in pain as Hope's finger's lightly brushed her right side ribs. Hope sighed, "I'm going to carry you to my car and drive you to the hospital, okay?" Hope asked as she slowly and carefully picked Ember up and carried her to her car.

A Revell 1968 mustang GT's engine roared as it sped down the street, getting closer and closer to its driver's destination. Hope glance over at Ember and back at the road worriedly. "Are you going to be okay, I can slow down or take a different route or road," Hope's grip on the steering wheel tightened as she started to go through the routes that would be smoother than the current one. "No, it's okay," Ember mumbled. Hope sighed as she turned on the left signal and turned a sharp left, Ember grunted as she did her best to keep herself from falling out of her seat or hurting her side any more than it already did. "Sorry!" Hope said sympathetically, "I didn't expect for it to be such a sharp turn," Hope muttered.

"Mmm," Ember muttered. Hope focused her attention on the road as she pulled into the hospital's parking lot and started to look for a parking space.

{x}

Doctor whale smiled as he watched Hope glair daggers at him as he ran his fingers over Ember's right side. "Okay, so surprisingly her ribs are only bruised. If the impact of the hit had been any harder you would have broken your ribs." Doctor Whale said as he carefully pulled his hand away from Ember's ribs. Hope nodded as she stood, walking over to Ember as fast as she could Hope grabbed Ember's hand gently and carefully. Doctor Whale smiled to himself as he watched Hope and Ember interact as he thought, "I wish Emma and Regina were here,". Suddenly the curtain that separated both beds from each other was carelessly opened. Maleficent and Lily burst through the curtain and over to Ember's bed. Hope backed away from the bed with a sad look on her face that soon turned into a happy smile. Ember tried her best to get the two to calm down and to reassure them that she was okay. Hope's smile faded. "Um, hey Hope I'll be out there in a minute, why don't you go and start the car and get it warmed up?" Ember asked as she smiled at Hope still trying to get the two women to stop trying to look at her bruised ribs. Hope smiled as a pang of pain hit her heart and she started to walk away as a sad feeling washed over her, as she started for her car she lost all care in the world she didn't even care about the fact that on her way out she passed her family or that they were still following her but it wasn't that she didn't care but that she didn't notice. Stuck in her painful haze she did what she always tried to do but like everything else she did she always seemed to fail and fade away, she ran driving away.

"I stand there for you even when you don't see me. I fade into the crowd awaiting your calling but it seems I'm never found. I stand here waiting here for you. I've waited, its wrong, I left, I was wrong, I've stayed, you want me gone. I'm done following your call, I'm done...I'm done, I'm done standing here. I'll listen to your last call, I left and never came back and now your standing there awaiting my call, but I never call. I've left you behind with your number on the side of the highway sign in 100 pieces just like my heart. You never found me. No one ever did. So I left leaving a letter behind for you and everyone else. yours different from everybody else's just like you. It read.

"I've been wrong for years, saying I love you when I never did. But when I was ready, when I truly loved you. You were ready to forget me when I truly loved you you truly hated me and were ready to never forgive me and scorch me with the same fire I used to burn you. I...I wouldn't let you go so I stayed and did as you did even though I didn't deserve it when you did, I stood there awaiting your call and hoping you would give me a chance to at least to say "I'm sorry". But I never got a chance and I fully deserved it but you didn't. I'm going to do as you wish and leave to never be seen again."

After that I left, I left Story Brooke with Neal and went out of my way to leave you be, and follow as you wish. But I could never fully follow your wish...I could never forget you. And while you were the one who was wright it wasn't for the same reason you thought."

Ember read as she held a letter she had found breaking into Hopes apartment hoping to find something that pointed to why Hope had left three years ago and she found this, the one thing she would have rathered not have found.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hope? I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to hurt you as bad as I did, I just wanted to make you feel how I felt," Ember said tears falling down her face.

They stood in Hope's penthouse living room. Bothe Hope and Chloe owned several buildings with penthouses but they chose to live in the two different buildings that were across the street from each other years ago. That seemed to have proven to be useful after Hope got a call from her sister that one of her "roommates" had spotted someone in her apartment but it didn't seem like she was home so they just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Hope had just waved it off and told them that everything was fine and after ending the call she rushed home to see who was in her house. Then she walked in on this. "You didn't answer my question."

Ember turned towards Hope allowing her to be able to see her face as tears fell. Hope sighed as she walked up to Ember and wiped as many tears away as she could as more and more fell. Hope stopped and looked Ember in her eyes. "Can I...can I kiss them away?"

Ember looked her in the eyes and with an innocent look in her eyes she nodded. Hope leaned down and kissed her tears away. With every kiss, Ember was closer and closer to breaking and tackling the other woman. "Hey, are you okay? Your eyes are glazed over and your trembling," Hope asked as she gently ran her fingers over Ember's flush red cheeks.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I'm about to tackle you."

"What?" Hope was cut off but Ember tackling her and nuzzling into her neck. Ember ran her nose over Hopes right cheek, Hope smiled as she rubbed Embers back.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating. I was off and on writing this but at least I wrote 3 pages!**


End file.
